okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Thief's Glove
The Thief's Glove is a Holy Artifact purchased in Ōkami. A very useful item, its use in farming can create a drastic spike in Amaterasu's amount of items and treasures. The Thief's Glove is actually not a corporeal glove, but rather an object that grants Issun the ability to steal items and treasures from demons. The glove itself is a simple dark blue fingerless glove with a white spiral on the back of the palm. The Thief's Glove is obviously used in farming: by drawing a line from Issun to an opponent, and the Poncle will follow the trail, striking the enemy and bringing an item back to Amaterasu, either an Item or one of the common Treasures (Glass Bead, Wooden Bear, Vase, etc). Issun will always deal damage, but can only steal one item per enemy. The damage dealt is minimal at first, but with repeated use, Issun's damage can reach a surprisingly fatal output on demons with low damage resistance. To deal with this issue, the Hidden strike glitch is utilized. Also, note that the trail can be drawn through multiple demons, but he will only strike the one the drawn line is ended at, and ignore the rest. If a demon has all of its farming procedures completed but still has some remaining stamina, then a strike of the Thief's Glove is a quick finish while Amaterasu can concentrate on other demons. Using the Thief's Glove creates a hitbox for using Issun roughly level with Ameterasu's shoulders and large enough to encompass most of her head. This can make it difficult to take advantage of the elemental powers of Thunder Edge, Solar Flare or the Tundra Beads, since the player may end up drawing from Issun rather than the elemental source (Issun seems to take priority where the two hitboxes overlap). To get around this, it is worth noting that the entire visual effect of these weapons is "real:" fire can be drawn from the trailing flames of Solar Flare, or from further down Thunder Edge than the stormcloud. Issun levels up fairly slowly: it will take several thousand hits before he is dealing serious damage to enemies. After about 20,000 hits he will be able to kill even the toughest regular enemies in the game (those in the Kamui Devil Gate trial) in one strike. His "experience" is gained per hit rather than per steal, and is carried over to a new game plus, even though the Thief's Glove itself is not. Acquisition After defeating Blight and unlocking the cell of Kaguya, the Emperor will start selling Holy Artifacts and items for Demon Fangs, and the Thief's Glove is immediately available for purchase for 70 Demon Fangs. Trivia *When the Thief's Glove is used, Issun will glow pinkish-red, the same color as when he is angry. *Upon purchase, the Thief's Glove's damage output is next to nothing, and is only practical in stunning enemies. However, upon frequently repeated usage, the damage output will steadily increase, surpassing colossal limits, and is able to demolish stronger opponents with one hits such as Greater Goblins, Chimera-class demons, and even Dogus, Bovine Demon, and bosses as well. This therefore requires usage of the hidden strike glitch to cancel out the fatal damage when using this Holy Artifact on weak demons, as only by doing so can the demon be kept alive for maintaining a proper farming procedure (which is supposed to end with a Sub-Reflector counterattack). Category:Items